Who shot Dante
by NWszolek2010
Summary: Dante is shot at the Corinthos wearhouse...michael finds him...my take on current story line and how it could/should play out.
1. Chapter 1

Who shot Dante?

Michael thought the night couldnt get any better...but as it turned out he would soon be asking how things could any worse.

"yeah mom, I'll get the package i'll bring it to Jason and Sam's place tomorrow Michael saw that the door to the wearhouse was slightly open... "What the hell?"

Michael walked into the opening senses hightened and flipped on the light. (Lucky for him the danger was gone...) He then looked around to see if anything was missing... he heard a cry of pain...

"Uhhhg" Dante moaned "he...l..p"

"Oh my God! Dante?" He immediatly sprang into action. Dante was in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Mi..ch...a..."

"Shhhh dont worry bro, I'm gonna call for help..." he turned dante on his side to apply pressure to his wound. Some asshole shot his brother in the back.

_'911 what's your emergancy?' _

" an officer has been shot...in the back...it's my brother Dante Falconeri... he's bleeding heavily"

_'Ok sir calm down whats your location?'_

Michael calmly responded to the 911 operator... "Dante stay awake you hear me! Dont you die on me think about what it'll do to your mother...Lulu...and the rest of us"

Dante started to cough up blood...shit the damb bullet punctued his lung... he started to fall unconcious... his life flashing... He barely had a pulse when the paramedics got to them...

"God please let him make it to the hospital" he thought He quiclky diled Sonny's number... "Dad...where are you?"

"Im back at the hospital with Kristina...why?" He suddenly felt heavyness in depths of his soul and knew something was very wrong.

"Its Dante... he's been shot, we are on our way to the hospital..."

Sonny's heart sank "where...where was he shot?"

"Someone shot him in the back..."

"Oh my God..." he saw Olivia come off the Eelevator and walk over to Steve. "Ok...I tell...Olivia, tell him were here waiting for him"

"Sonny what's wrong?" Olivia noticed the sad glimmer in his eyes..."Krissy didnt have a set back?"

"No, thi..s can't be happening...oh my God..." he had to collect himself for Olivia's sake... "sit down..."

"Sonny dont tell me to sit down... what happened?" She too was struck with the same feeling.

"Liv..." he started to cry a little "it's Dante...he's been shot"

"How bad is it? Sonny how bad.."

"I, I dont know... Michael called, theyre bringing him in now." Moments felt like hours. Dante had finally arrived at the Hospital...

"What've we got?" said Nurse Johnson

"31 year old male, Detective Dante Falconeri , gunshot wound to the back, no exit wound..."

"Dante, can you hear me...bring him into trauma 1... can you tell me what happened Michael..."

"I dont know i went to the wearhouse to get something and found him..."

"Did he say anything?"

"No "

"Oh my God Baby it's mom...you fight this damn it, you hear me" sonny held her back so that The docters could work, he also held back tears...

"I just found him lying there, whoever did this left him for dead..."

"You did everything right michael...he'd be dead if you didnt show up..." said Liv

"Sonny, Liv were doing everything we can to help Dante ... he's lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion..."

"He's 0 positive..." she said numbly turning to Sonny

"we also need your consent to opperate on him, he as a collapsed lung and we need to find the bullet"

"I understand.." her son was a cop she knew every protocall

" can we see him befor he goes in?"

"Only for a minute.."


	2. Chapter 2

Take all of My Strength

{Sonny's POV}

_I can be angry later, I can find whoever did this to my son and kill him later, right now he needs me to be here... for Liv and for him. Please God, I know that I'm always asking so much of you but please don't take him from us yet... he has so much ahead of him!"_

He looked down at his Son lying there. "You've really got to stop going places without backup son. I know you like to fix things your way and do it on your own to prove yourself capable but seriously..." He starts to cry, "I don't deserve to be here Liv, I don't deserve to be his father."

"But you are his father and he needs all of our strength."

"I hit him a few week ago... he was trying to stop me from killing Jax and I knocked him out cold... What kind of a man deliberatly hurts his own child?"

"Sonny, that doesnt matter now... Deep down Dante knows you care about him." she looked into his eyes and he looked away in shame.

"ma... what happ..." Dante looked up at his parents standing over him, he could barely breath.

"Baby, you were shot at the coffee wearhouse, do you remember anything..."

"Michael?"

"He's fine he's the one that found you honey"

"you are going into surgery soon I love you baby, i'm gonna go get a doctor for you..."

"Sonn..."

"Dante do you know who shot you..."

"Luzz..drug ring... set up..."

"Someone was trying to set me up?"

"Drug Ring... get Lucky he..."

"Lucky will fill me in?"

He tried to nod but he was in to much pain. "jacket..." he tried to point to his jacket folded on the chair.

"What?"

"Jacket.. Pocket..right"

Sonny went over to grab what was in the jacket pocket... he felt the ring box and smiled slightly.. "This what you want?"

"Lulu..."

"Give this to Lulu?'

"Yes"

"Oh gosh I'll get her for you and bring her here. I love you Dante I mean it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Better Proposal

Sonny went to Dante's loft and let himself in. Lulu got excited because she thought it was Dante.

"You're finally here bab… What the hell are you doing here, you're going to ruin everything !"

"Lulu, we need to leave right now, what are you wearing?

"I'm waiting for you son to get home so I can accept his proposal, this was from his favorite opera, where the hell is he?"

"Lulu sit down…"

"Why? What happened?" She was very concerned.

"Dante was Shot.."

"What, When?"

"He was at my warehouse investigating a drug ring when someone shot him in the back and left him for dead"

"Drug Ring? Oh my gosh, Lucky was supposed to go tonight!" she started to cry "How bad is it?"

"He's probably in surgery now; the bullet punctured his lung… He was asking for you…"  
>"Take me to him right now; I need to be there for him."<p>

"Ok…"

"He's gonna make it right?"

"He'd better make it"

* * *

><p>The surgery lasted forever. Everyone gathered in the waiting room hoping for Dante to make it through . Steve Webber came from down the corridor and greeted the family.<p>

"How is he, How is my baby?" said Olivia

"Well, the bullet punctured his lung and we were able to remove it.."  
>"Stop beating around the bush Doc…Just tell us if he is going to make it!" Sunny yelled<p>

"He flat lined twice during the surgery, he's in a coma, we wont know if he sustained any brain damage from the lack of oxygen until he wakes up…"

"How long until then?" Michael said.

"We don't know yet."

Olivia started to crying even more, "but he's going to wake up right?"

"I don't want to scare you, at this point we don't know, but we were able to get the bullet out and fix him up there wasn't too much damage to his lung and no other organs were affected." He reached out to hug her.

"Can I see him?" said Lulu

"He's on his way to the recovery room right now... Epiphany will bring you to him"

* * *

><p>(Three days later)<p>

Days had passed and Dante still hadnt shown any improvement. He was intibated to help him breath. Lulu hadnt left his side at all.

"Dante, you have to come out of this... I cant lose you ever" Lulu let her emotions get the best of her. " I was so stupid to deny you an answer right when you asked me to marry you... Why do I always have to be so fucken stubborn all the time? I love you much. I want to marry you I want to have babies with you Dante, a whole bunch of them..."

Lulu looked down at her hands she grabbed ahold of Dante's hand and put it on her chest..." My heart beats only for you baby...Now wake up and tell me you'll still have me!"

Dante's hand started grasping lulu's and his eyes opened. He also began choking on the tube that was in his mouth, meaning he was ready to breath on his own. This made Lulu's heart jump.

The doctors came in and checked on him. Lulu called everyone Dante cared about and told them he was awake. Everyone came to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Dante had on thing on his mind when people started showing up; Making sure Lulu was his Fiance by the end of the day.<p>

Olivia took Lulu to the spa/salon at the metro court to get her all nice and dolled up for Dante. Lulu had no idea he was going to ask her again but everyone else did. Molly was incharge of getting flowers, Morgan was working on decorations and Sonny and Olivia were on damage control, This had to be perfect for the situation they were in. Lulu had to be surprised!

They converted a conferance room into a makeshift party so after the proposal they could all celebrate together.

Olivia, Sonny and Lulu walked off the Elevator to Dante's Room and were all "Shocked" To see that Dante was not there.

"Excuse me miss, where is Dante?"

"I don't know, let me check, Oh there he is, coming back from his tests."

Morgan wheeled Dante to a certain spot in the Hallway and Molly went up to Lulu sprinkling rose petals as she walked to Dante. Then Morgan helped Dante Stand up. Lulu was already starting to cry.

"What is all of this?"

"Oh just a little something for you my dear... Sonny do you still have the uhh... well you know?" Dante was kind of nervous although he knew Lulu was going to say yes to his proposal.

"You are so sweet..."

"Lulu, the day we met seems like just yesturday to me, in fact you are the reason i'm still breathing and standing infront of you right now" Molly motioned for him to get down on one knee, and he did it painfully. "Now, I know this is how I should have done it before, but that was then and this is now, I love you so much and if you can accept me for the idiot that I have been in the past I want know if you would consider spending the rest of your life with me, because my heart cant beat without you in my world... will you marry me Lesly Lu Spencer?" now he was in tears.

"Yes, one condition"

"Anything..."

"Get off that floor and Kiss me like you never have before!"

Her Wish was his comand...


End file.
